Moments of Today
by A Decent Writer
Summary: Kolvina AU. There's a girl in the bar, and she's got a sharp tongue and excellent moves. Now plus other unrelated one shots.
1. Now were rocking on the Dancefloor

**Hello my lovelies. I'm sorry about the mess that was my last Kolvina Fic. This one will be a stand-alone oneshot unless you guys want me to extend it. I'm not sure if this will turn out to be a set of one shots or a story. I'll let you decide. If you want me to put any of the ones I've deleted back up, leave me a review or send me a PM.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Enjoy.**

 _I wanna take you away_  
 _Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
 _I just can't refuse it_  
 _Like the way you do this_  
 _Keep on rockin' to it_  
 _Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

It was late on a Friday night. Davina slammed the shot down on the bar and she almost winced at the burn as the alcohol raced down her throat. Anyone with half a brain could see that she was in no mood to chat, only to sit down and reward herself for getting through another antagonizing week at work.

"Why is a gorgeous girl like you, drinking here all alone," She cringed at the sound of the voice that interrupted her inner musings. She and turned to see a handsome face topped by a head of dyed blonde hair looking down at her. Davina decided whether or not to acknowledge him with her voice and decided to go with the latter, instead ordering another drink. The lone brunette bartender slid another one over to her along with a wink. She smirked back at him. He had been flirting with her for the past half hour that she'd been here and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't like it.

The bartender was attractive enough. His brown hair was tucked under a beanie and he seemed slightly under-dressed in only a thin white t shirt and jeans. His mocha brown eyes twinkled with mischief and he sported a slight stubble. From what she could tell, he was quite tall and his muscles were prominent under the wife beater he was wearing. Davina blinked when she realized she was staring. The bartender didn't seem to mind, instead he seemed aware of the fact and seemed to be showing off. He raised the drink he had just made in her direction and smirked confirming her thoughts. She downed the drink in her hand.

The man had apparently took her silence as the cue to put his arm around her. She looked down at it like it was something she scraped off of her shoe and shrugged it off. The man just chuckled and slung his arm around her again. Again she shrugged it off.

"Come on sweetheart, you look so lonely,"

"And she told you to bugger off mate" another male voice, laced with a British accent, interrupted.

The bartender was causally mixing a drink and Davina was captivated by how he moved with quick efficiency, suggesting of years practiced skill. She was torn between being thankful that he interrupted before anything happened and being annoyed because she could take care of herself. She just scowled at her empty shot glass.

"I didn't hear her say anything." The man said with an air of superiority that made Davina roll her eyes.

The bartender rolled his eyes, "that's because she knew that you would be too stupid to understand anything she said. Now go home, sleep off the alcohol and drugs that makes you and even bigger idiot than you are normally and I hope you have a killer hangover. Goodbye darling." handing the man the pink drink he had just finished garnishing with a raspberry.

Davina stared wide eyed at him. He had said it all with a smile worthy of a beauty pageant and a tone lighter than a feather. The other man, having enough sense that he would lose if he continued to argue, scowled and stalked off. Once he was out of sight, the bartender fixed his beauty pageant smile on Davina.

"I hope he knows that's going on his tab," he muttered to no one in particular then turned to face Davina, "Do I get a thank you? Or maybe a dance?"

"I could of have taken care of myself,"

He leaned forward, leaning his elbows on the bar and looked at her

"Sweetheart, in a place like this, your pretty face will only get you in trouble."

She mirrored him and their faces were close enough so that she could see the flecks of green and gold in his eyes. He voice was barely above a whisper "I know" she murmured and turned and walked away.

 _.0_

As he stood behind the bar on his current shift, surrounded by bottles of alcohol and delicate glasses, Kol looked around him. His sister was nothing if not extravagant. Their brothers owned the establishment but Rebekah had a better taste for design than the entire family combined. She had roped him into being a bartender. It was not like they couldn't afford to hire one but Rebekah insisted on him. After all, he did make the best drinks and he needed something to do when he wasn't training dancers for their performances. He was getting paid of course.

Without needing to see it, he knew that the line to get in was long. The club was lit with brilliant blue lights, the ceiling supported by padded stone pillars that cornered the smooth dance floor lit ablaze in a brilliant purple. Plush bar stools were filled with customers demanding drinks and equally extravagant booths and tables lined the walls and filled any remaining space. Bodies writhed and swayed to the music that was resonating all around them, pounding into his ears.

He had a pair of blue eyes on his mind all day. He couldn't shake off the nagging feeling of shame at himself for not going after her and walking her home, she looked pretty wasted and he meant what he said about her getting into trouble. He cursed under his breath, realizing that he was searching for her amongst the occupants.

He was slightly pleased but wasn't surprised when he saw her, this time with her friends. His brothers' bar was the one of the most popular in the city.

 _.0_

"Dee, don't look now but I think the hot bartender is checking you out,"

"For all we know he could be checking you out, and you have a boyfriend"

"Yeah but both Aiden and I are secure enough in our relationship to admire other men," josh retorted in a matter-of-fact tone.

The table they were sitting at had a clear view of the bar, unmarred by other tables or the dance floor. Josh was indeed right as she looked over and saw the bartender from the week before make eye contact with her before sending a wink in her direction and turning back to serve a customer.

She turned back to Josh who had "I told you so" written all over his expression. Davina just shrugged and turned back to sipping her drink which Cami, one of her friends who also worked here had brought to them earlier.

"Go talk to him,"

""Now why would I do that?"

"Because he's coming over here,"

Sure enough he was in front of them now. He smiled down at Davina.

"You still owe me a dance darling. You up to it?" Extending his hand

She looked at josh and he nodded. She shucked her jacket, and looked up at the bartender with a challenge in her eyes, "I think the real question is, are you?"

He chuckled, "Why don't we find out," he slinked out into the crowd. She shrugged at Josh who made a shooing motion with his hands and sent her to the dance floor.

Her back was facing him as he came up behind her slinking his hand one hand into hers and ran the other against her stomach. He groaned as she moved slightly. It took all her had not to turn her around and kiss her in the middle of the dance floor. The slight chuckle he heard from her was all he needed to know that she knew exactly was she was doing.

He smiled wickedly, he began moving his lips down her neck, barely touching it, then moved them back up, ending with a kiss right behind her ear. His efforts were rewarded with a sigh.

One of his hands was still in hers so he used the other one to spin her around so that they were chest to chest. He moved as a song started to play. She moved with him, almost like it was choreographed before. He spun her, dipped her and provided many challenges. Her body moved of its own accord matching him step for step.

"You're really good at this"

Kol smirked, "I've been classically trained darling, and you're not too bad yourself,"

Davina smiled. She was oddly comfortable in his arms and her nerves were hypersensitive. She faintly heard cheering but she could only feel the heat of Kol's body everywhere. Her hand was in his and his other was around her waist, pulling her close to him. She leaned into him, taking in his smell of pine and freshly cut wood. He looked good tonight, his gold tie stood out against the dark blue of his button down shirt which fit him very nicely. He had shaved and attempted to tame his hair but due to its nature it was still all over the place.

The song ended but he seemed in no rush to let her go. She blushed as she realized they had cleared a space in the center of the dance floor, everyone gave them a short applause and he eventually led her back to the bar, where josh was waiting for her holding her clutch and jacket, looking impressed.

"Hey mate, you won't mind if I walk her home right?"

"I don't know man ask her,"

He raised an eyebrow, asking her the silent question. She shrugged in response and began to walk towards the exit. She was out the door before he caught up to her. A heated conversation about whether the chicken or the egg came first, during the taxi drive and a short walk to her apartment later, they stopped in the lobby in front of the elevator.

"Thanks, I had fun," she tiptoed up, obviously intending to kiss his cheek. Like a scene in a book, he moved his head slightly and she ended up kissing his lips. They were soft and they moved perfectly against his. His hands move up to cup her face and hers reached around his neck, playing with hair at the nape. He leaned into the kiss, pulling her closer then when they were dancing. He nipped her bottom lip and she gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. It was a while before they came up for air. Davina pulled away slowly.

"I think you missed opportunity to come up with a better flirting technique" Davina said, a little breathless.

"Nope. I know I completed that task. All I need now is your number,"

He took a not-so-subtle glance at what she was wearing, taking his time to appreciate it. She wore a short red dress that came to just above her knees. The short-sleeved, beaded bodice covered most of her torso and the upper part of her arms. Thanks to his sister's habits he could tell she was wearing minimal makeup. Only a slight dusting of neutral shades coated her eyelids and her lips were stained a bright red.

"You know," he saw her shiver slightly at the low timbre of his voice, "it's rude to leave a man hanging,"

She just smirked, "tell me where I can find one, then maybe I won't,"

Kol let out a low whistle, "looks the flower has thorns,"

"Maybe, but if you're trying to be charming, try harder. Find more original flirting techniques, then we'll talk," and like the night before, turned to walk away without looking back.

 _.0_

"Will I ever get a name?" The girl leaned against the bar, surveying the dances in the club. It wasn't as crowded as the weeks before but it was still full of people. It was the third week in a row she appeared and he couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest at the hope that she came just to see him. She twirled the straw in her drink, studying it, distracted.

"Hm?" she swirled on the seat to face him

"I want to place a name to such a pretty face."

"Maybe," she grinned and winked. Unable to help himself, Kol leaned over the bar and planted a kiss on her lips, she tasted like apples, and he could taste the faint flavor of the drink he just poured her. She didn't fight him which he saw as a good thing. They parted, leaving her with a slight smile on her face. He took her hand and kissed the top of it,

"How about I start then, Kol Mikaelson,"

 **If you have any prompts, I'm happy to have them.**


	2. A Child is Perfect for Impromptu Dates

**First of all, I would like to state that Caroline will be making an appearance in this fic. As a hard core Klaroline shipper I felt like I must. For all of you who ship klamille, I beg you for your forgiveness and/or tolerance for this ship/oneshot.**

 **And yes, if you were wondering, I am caught up on both TVD and The Originals**

 **If you don't know who she is, please ignore this note.**

 **This is also a reposting of a one shot I had taken down, I hope, new readers, that you enjoy this. As for old readers, if you missed it, here it is I will also be posting another one that I had previously taken down**

The people of Los Angeles walked by, hardly paying attention to the lonely tea shop. The bright afternoon light from behind the glass shone through, bounding of the droplets of water that had been left by the rain that had just stopped twenty minutes ago making it gleam. The light from the open sign on the window filtered through into the Cafe void of any other person but her and the kind old barista who she had gotten to know after many visits who tried to make her feel better. At first she had hoped her date was late but as time went on it was quite obvious that the jerk wasn't going to be making an appearance. Not really feeling any animosity towards him, she did nothing but stare out the window as she quietly sipped the tea the lady had insisted on giving her for free.

She barely turned her head as the bell above the door chimed, signaling another patron of the shop. She kept watch and motivated the raindrops racing each other to the bottom the large window. When the bell didn't ring again she turned and was surprised to see Kol standing in front of her. She glared at him, planning to ignore him and turned back to the window.

"Either I did something thing wrong or someone got stood up," he noted -his British accent still as heavy as it was when she talked to him while she waited for Marcel at the Abattoir- practically oblivious to her glare and her distant demeanor. She was slightly miffed as he slid into seat in front of her,

"I'm guessing it's the second one. I've been a good boy this week,"

It was then that she decided to look at him. He even sitting he was tall, something she was instantly jealous of. Despite the heat, he wore a long-sleeved brown Henley under an aviator's jacket and a grey beanie flecked with raindrops sat on top of his head, covering up a head of messy brown locks the color of iced coffee with not enough milk. His smirk was insufferably endearing, making her feel guilty for wanting to slap it off his face.

"What are you doing here Kol?" she demanded slightly irritated, her plan to ignore him forgotten.

"Well my friend Miranda there told me someone needed some cheering up and by the way you're staring out the window like someone in a chick flick, you obviously need me. Just let me walk you home."

Davina looked at him again, annoyed that he had not truly answered her question. His face was the epitome of innocence but behind those innocent brown eyes, mischievousness and laughter gleamed like glass in the sunlight.

"Something tells me that I'm not going to be allowed to go home right away,"

"You're right, I'm going to kidnap you and take you to a secret lair and torture you, with a baseball bat," he agreed seriously but that same laughter was betrayed by the slight curve of his lips that he had not been able to control, "Darling, we are going to drink wine while we become our five year old selves and build a pillow fort at my house while watching horrible chick flicks and laugh at how their situations relate to yours.

Davina chuckled slightly, "I don't think five year olds drink wine," and accepted the hand that he had extended during his spiel.

"That's what they want you to believe" he quipped over his shoulder. He had walked here from the flat that he owned a couple of blocks away. They ran, laughing through the rain that had begun to pick up again, Davina barely able to keep from slipping. He loped ahead of her, almost yanking her arm from its socket and he all but picked her up in an attempt to make her go faster.

They stopped, breathless in front of the flat. He took some time to unlock the door and it swing open to reveal two pretty blonde ladies sitting on the couch watching television. One was obviously pregnant, her rounded stomach revealing she was at least six months along. The other she recognized as Kol's sister from when they had briefly met. Davina, wondering what kind of game he was playing, gave Kol a scathing glare and turned to leave until the pregnant lady turned her head towards the door.

"You were supposed to pick up Hope today. It's almost Christmas, the least you could do is spend time with your niece before you go off again. She's kept all of your gifts. I swear, if she gets _any_ more foreign sweets" the lady trailed off with a glare which resulted in a feeling akin to being set on fire.

Kol visibly paled, but quickly collected himself, "I had prettier things to look at and talk to," he quipped as he winked and slung an arm across Davina's shoulders. Davina rolled her eyes and shoved his arm off. She missed the brief warmth that came with it. Kol sighed and muttered something under his breath, Davina caught something along the lines regret and keys.

The lady scoffed and continued to glare at Kol, "since you didn't come, Elijah will be here with Hope in a few minutes and I'm going to wait here until they do," she turned to Davina, looking at her with sympathetic blue-green eyes, "I don't know how this one," she pointed at Kol, "got a girl as pretty as you to come home with him since he clearly doesn't deserve it. It's nice to meet you, I'm Caroline"

Introductions were made and Davina reintroduced herself to Rebekah who asked her how she was doing then they began to wait. Instead of building pillow forts, the tension built instead. The three sat there actually watching a chick flick while Rebekah and Caroline continuously glared at Kol, who had taken a seat next to Davina and slung an arm around her shoulder. This time Davina didn't mind. She stared straight ahead at the film playing on the screen, unconsciously leaning into Kol's side. She was almost relieved when the door rang yet she dreaded the thought of meeting some, if not most, of Kol's family. Caroline went to go open the door while Rebekah stayed with them and grinned at Kol in a way that reminded Davina of a wolf ready to slaughter.

Kol seemed to have the same thought and scowled, "Nik has been wearing off on you. This would be the time to abandon the bastard,"

It was Rebekah's turn to scowl as she got up and went to answer the door. As soon a she left the couch Kol leaned in to whisper into Davina's ear

"Change of plans darling, I hope you'll forgive me,"

Davina grinned, "If your nice is anything like your sister, I'm actually looking forward to it,"

Kol frowned playfully but said nothing. He gave a cheeky wave to a man who must have been Elijah at the door and waited. Caroline came back holding Hope, who looked about six, in her arms. The girl was dressed in a warm fuzzy yellow sweater with a pink skirt with leggings and matching pink rain boots and was talking to Caroline animatedly. Caroline was great with the child, looking like she was interested in what she said and Davina admired her strength as she carried Hope with a very round, very pregnant belly.

Kol's grin gradually became more genuine as he walked over to Caroline and plucked Hope out of her arms. She looked relieved, then, as she walked towards the exit, gave Davina a wave, Kol another glare and, along with Rebekah, walked out the door. Hope looked at Davina curiously, as if she were something she was trying to figure out. She looked exceptionally smart for her age. Her blue eyes gleamed with something Davina couldn't place and her posture reminded her of a child who had grown up wealthy in the nineteen hundreds, as poised and elegant as a six year old could be.

"Uncle Kol,"

Kol looked down at his niece, "Yes darling,"

"is she your girlfriend?"

Both Kol and Davina looked at each other, unsure how to answer her, "Now why would you think that love?"

Hope looked at Kol in a way that resembled Caroline. She shrugged, like that explained everything.

Kol chuckled, looking down adoringly at the girl on his lap and gave her a tickle which earned a loud squeal. Davina sat laughing as Hope tried to escape her uncle's clutches to no avail,

"Uncle Kol's girlfriend, Help," She squealed, and Davina had to smile,

Kol smiled playfully at his niece and back up at Davina then frowned just as playfully at both, "She can't help you darling,"

Taking his statement as a challenge, she grinned wickedly in a way that Kol would be proud of and went over to sit next to him. Still smiling, she trailed her fingers down his arm and moved her face closer to his, barely brushing her lips with his neck. She could feel him slow and take a deep breath. Taking advantage of his pause, Hope wiggled out of Kol's arms and gave a cry of victory, which turned into a cry of indignation as Kol trapped Davina instead,

"You really shouldn't have done that darling," he murmured against her neck. She had to repress a shiver,

"No Uncle Kol, Don't tickle her,"

It seemed that Kol could never stop smiling in the presence of his niece or deny her anything, "Just for you sweetheart, but I don't think I'll let her go," his arms tightened around her.

"Can we go to the park and jump in puddles?" She had asked after watching her favorite movie. Kol had not let Davina off his lap for the duration of the movie other than to go and get popcorn for Hope. Although she couldn't deny that she didn't somewhat enjoy it.

"But it's so warm in here," He complained, hugging Davina like a pillow. Her eyebrows furrowed, annoyed that she was short and small enough for him to do that.

"Please uncle Kol?"

Kol sighed like giving his niece what she wanted was a huge chore. He let Davina go and she went to grab the coat that she had placed over the back of the couch. After he had helped Hope into her jacket, and his own, he picked her up in one arm and slung the other around Davina as he tended to do and they walked out of the flat.

They watched as Hope splashed in various puddles on the way to a park nearby. Kol couldn't help but smile down at the woman tucked under his arm, it had been a while since he had seen her and he would tell anyone who would listen that she got more beautiful each time. She didn't notice him staring, instead, she helped Hope, who had learned her name to find puddles to jump in. He let her go and watched as she smiled and ran along with Hope, the girl having challenged Davina to a contest of who can jump into more puddles. Davina was obviously letting Hope win.

"Ha, I beat you, Aunt Dee" Davina's eyebrows went up, but she quickly recovered and she smiled down at the child a little winded, "Yes you did," She picked Hope up and rested her on her waist, "What do you want as a reward?"

"Ice cream," She said with more seriousness than was required in the situation,

Kol sighed, "How can I deny that adorable face, it's a good thing you look nothing like Nik,"

"I have daddy's eyes, and mommy's hair," Hope argued, reaching to tug at her long brown ponytail.

They argued on the way to the ice cream shop and they went in, hope had gotten ice cream despite the cold and so had Kol. Davina declined, instead deciding to steal from Kol who, despite his protests, let her. Like before. He was holding a tired Hope on his hip with one arm and had the other around Davina who was periodically taking bites of his dessert. Hope, after finishing her desert, had fallen asleep and Kol and Davina had decided to stay at the park for a few more minutes to finish their desert.

She was just sticking the spoon back into his Ice cream when an elderly lady dropped her groceries a little ways off from where they were sitting. She was well into her seventies and a thick grey coil hung down her left shoulder. He back was slightly bent and she walked slowly with a slight limp.

Davina handed Kol his desert back and slid out from under his arm to help her. The lady smiled at her, and thanked her profusely. Davina smiled and blushed, assuring the woman it was no problem.

"Your husband and daughter are quite beautiful sweetheart," the woman commented as Davina picked up a few vegetables that had fallen out of her bag. If possible Dvina blushed harder,

"Actually we're not dating. The little girl is his niece,"

The woman smiled, "That doesn't change anything dear, the way he's looking at you," she paused, clearly reminiscing "it reminds me of the way my husband used to look at me. He adores you, he just may not know it yet. You two would have lovely children. Good luck my dear,"

Davina looked up and saw that Kol's eyes were in fact on her and she blushed even harder.


	3. The Night After

**Hey readers!**

 **Okay I know that this Kol was really OOC but I wanted to kinda show that he had some vulnerability. I feel that if Kol were human, falling in love is what he would be most afraid of.**

 **P.S for those who have read this before, this has been redone and reposted**

"Go home Kol"

Kol sighed as the door closed in his face. it had been week since he had seen her. He ran his hand through his hair and shoved it into his pocket. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the apartment complex disgusted with himself. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. He was the heartbreaker. The wild one, the - as the Americans put it- man whore. But he had been played. By a pretty little thing with a sharp tongue. He wasn't supposed to fall in love.

He didn't even know how it happened. One day they had an agreement and then suddenly the thought of her being with another guy infuriated him to no end. At one moment there were clear lines but then they weren't as crisp. They became muddled and despite his confusion, he couldn't bring himself to care

He was addicted to her. As cliche as it was, he needed her like a drug and like an addict, he waited impatiently until his next fix. He walked dejectedly into a bar and called the bartender to open a tab. He was on his fifth drink when He felt a presence next to him.

"Hello sister,"

"There was a family dinner today and mother was furious you weren't there."

"I didn't have a bloody date," Kol joked, His sibling's all had significant others and for the first time in his life, he was upset that he himself couldn't match them. He didn't question how Rebekah found him at this particular bar, It was his favorite.

"That never bothered you before,"

Kol shrugged and continued to enjoy his drink, he made a noise in protest when Rebekah snatched it out of his hand and downed what was left in the glass

"Kol what's wrong?" Rebekah asked, genuine worry resonating though her tone as Kol asked for another drink, not in the slightest bit tipsy

"Nothing Bex,"

Rebekah smirked, "You're heartbroken,"

"What?"

"You heard me,"

Kol said nothing, caught between wondering how she had noticed and choosing to ignore his sister's claims. Rebekah looked at him with a blank face. She understood that he did not like to be pitied. Kol didn't want to tell her. He wasn't as close to any of his siblings as he wanted to be, being the black sheep of the Mikaelson brood. When he didn't respond, she put her arms around his middle, leaning her head on his back like she did when they were children. Kol sank back into them, letting himself loose himself in the comfort that his little sister provided.

"None of us pity you Kol, I hope you know that. I understand how you feel. Don't do anything you'll regret,"

Kol nodded, his face void of any sign that he had listened. Rebekah let go of him, knowing he probably would do something stupid, and planted a light kiss on her big brother's cheek. Kol continued to sip his drink and continued to brood. Five drinks later when the bartender closed off his tab, the world spun and sounds became white noise.

He threw down what he hoped was enough money and wobbled out of the bar. Once on the curb, he hailed a taxi and blurted an address that he slightly regretted. His head pounded but he ignored it as he got out of the taxi and into the building. The door man let him in a bit warily and he got into the elevator.

When she opened the door, she didn't seem happy. He was aware that he was talking and apparently whatever he was saying made her upset

"It's not going to happen Kol, I told you we had to stop this, and you can't just come here in the middle of the night and..."

The rest of her words were drowned out as he took a step forward and kissed her. Her lips were soft and she tasted like a basket of fresh fruit. She didn't respond to him immediately but a she began to move her lips with his. She was intoxicating, and he couldn't help but make the kiss deeper. He pushed her back into the apartment and closed the door. He pushed her up against it and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They had made it to the living room some time when Kol pulled away from her to catch his breath and she reached up to kiss him again. They fought for dominance and he let her have it knowing that she had the power to snap his heart In two. She was on his lap and he peppered small kisses on her neck, sucking and nibbling. She gasped and he knew his actions would leave hickeys but at the moment he couldn't focus on anything other that the way she moved beneath him and the noises she made. She had his shirt off and his hands were playing with the waistband on her jeans. His brain caught up with his heart and he reluctantly pulled away from her

"Are you a hundred percent sure you want to do this?" He asked despite his inebriation, he asked every time

"Mhm," was all she said before planting her lips back on his, exactly like the week before.

Kol woke up the next day to a pounding headache. He groaned at the afternoon light coming through the window. The room was familiar to him as his own and he groaned in annoyance. Rebekah had told him not to do anything stupid but he was never one to listen to directions. Her head rested on his bare chest and he played with one of her brown waves, just like the times before.

This time however, he was up before she was. He planted a kiss on her forehead and slipped out from under the covers, leaving her sprawled across his side of the bed. He decided to take a shower and was surprised to see the toiletries he had left still in her bathroom. He dug around in her medicine cabinet and found some painkiller and took a few with some water. He ambled into the kitchen to brew himself a cup of coffee. They had made it to the bed sometime later in the day. She had fallen asleep and was curled into his side. He also decided to fix lunch along with his coffee. He dug through her fridge, a bit put off that he knew it almost as well as his own.

"Kol?" Her voice rang out, sounding slightly panicked. He heard the sound of her pounding feet over the sizzling of the bacon. He could see the tension leave her shoulders as she caught sight of him in the kitchen.

He found it hard to keep his eyes off of her. In her haste to find him, she only wore the shirt that she had nicked from him the last time that she had come over. His heart fluttered in his chest and He tried his best not to stare at her legs or think about what she might or might not be wearing underneath. Her long brown hair was still messy in its hasty updo but she looked gorgeous. He smirked when he saw the marks that she hadn't bothered to cover yet still visible on her neck. She blushed under the intensity of his stare.

"I thought you left,"

Kol smirked, "obviously I didn't"

"You have to leave," Kol blinked down at the bacon, his hangover feeling better but not entirely gone. She turned to face him, her eyes boring into his.

"Why?" He managed to get out

"Just leave,"

Kol glared at her and set the cup down on the edge of the counter, "you didn't answer me darling,"

She matched his glare "You come to my door, you are in my home, we may have kissed but I am expecting you to respect my decisions."

Kol scoffed, "We did more than kiss Sweetheart, an most time your decisions are more than a wee bit off," Kol looked at her "We have something darling, why don't you just admit it?"

"Because I'm scared!" She looked back at him, "I know you Kol Mikaelson, I've seen you get girls then you leave them. I'm confused, you break my heart but come back again and again. You're a bad boy everyone knows that, my cousin had her heart ripped out by you and I know I'm just as bad as you are but..." she trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"I was stupid," Kol insisted, "I was bloody stupid letting you go. I'm terrified that I want to come back, despite my brain telling me I'm being stupid. I want to hold you in my arms and tell the world that you're mine. I want be able to kiss you whenever I want without having to feel like I'm doing something wrong," Kol took a breath, unsure of where he was going but he pushed the thought aside and plowed on, "I'm terrified that one day there will be some other devilishly attractive bloke you will call to come help you. Hell, I want you meet my whack job of a family and doodle Mr. and Mrs. Kol Mikaelson as they drone on and on about nothing in particular like a ten year old with a crush. I am fucking terrified that I fell in love with you.

Every time I see you with another guy you have no idea how much I wished that guy was me. Me who would be able to hold your hand as we walked down the streets, me who would be able to sling my arm around your waist and all that other boyfriend stuff that I'm crap at."

She blinked and asked the question he had been asking himself all morning "why?"

Kol sighed a bit breathless, "every relationship I've had fell apart. My father was a brute, my mother cheated on him, my siblings have had their hearts broken too many times to count, I'm scared that if I try, I'll get my heart broken. I can't keep doing this either you want me out of your life or you don't."

She came up behind him and surprisingly planted a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist just like his sister but unlike with his sister, he felt no urge to relax, not yet.

"I care about you too," She murmured into his back, "but…"

Kol nodded, keeping his eye on the bacon, "we had a lot of fun" he said quietly, fighting desperately keep the heartbreak in his voice hidden.

She went quiet, took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself "about that, I know I haven't had much time to think about it," she paused as Kol turned the stove off and put their meal on plates and handed one to her, "but... She trailed off, and took a deep breath, "even though you don't deserve it, I'm willing to give you a shot"

Kol almost dropped the plate in his hands. He set it down beside the stove and turned to look at her. She was looking at him under hooded eyes and he couldn't help slowly moving his eyes down her body. She blushed and set the plate on the island and like he did the night before, took the few steps to get to him and brought his head down to hers.

"You know darling…" His sentence was cut off when she put her lips on his. He lifted her up off the floor and wrapped her legs around his torso. And like the night before, he picked her up like she weighed nothing and placed her on the counter and paid homage to her neck.

"What? She asked between the noises she made. Kol rested his forehead on hers and grinned devilishly at her, enjoying the way her eyes had clouded over,

"How willing are you to put up with my family?"


	4. Till Death do us Part

**First attempt at angst. Hope it doesn't suck.**

"If I give you enough reasons to stay, will you?"

She refuses to meet your eyes, instead choosing to stare at your chest. You say nothing else. Instead you take her hand, leading her like a puppy to the balcony outside your bedroom.

"Stay for New Orleans. The city, the food, the music,"

She sighed not looking at you but at the city, a content smile on her face. It was cold that day. The cold darkened her cheeks to a cherry red and the wind blew her hair around the beanie attempting to pin it down.

.0.

"My niece will miss you."

"She'll see me again"

.0.

"Your family's here"

.0.

You find it is getting harder and harder for you to make her stay.

.0.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" You ask yourself the next time you two spoke, "you're leaving anyways," she makes no sign of recognition at your words,

"stay because you promised," you beg, trying to keep your voice stable. You brought her left hand up to touch your face, the ring on her finger glinting in the light.

"I love you, and I will always love you. I promised I would. Though anything. Remember?" tears threatened to roll down both your cheeks but understanding resonated through her tone.

"I love you too" You say it without hesitation.

"I'm not going to live forever. Not like you. You have all the time in the world. You can't say things like that… Not anymore."

You shrug, your face now indifferent. She would be better without face is as indifferent as yours as she looks at you, a tear finally escaping, leaving a black smudge in its wake. a brief kiss to your cheek, then she's gone.

..

You didn't know the exact day you fell for her. You would always be left guessing, wondering when, and why. You were dangerous and you knew that, she was far from innocent herself, but she was better than you could ever be. Why in God's name were you hopelessly in love with her? It started with her eyes, big blue pools of water that darkened into a color richer than twilight. Her eyes held the sky, filled with infinite possibilities but if you looked in them, you see something welling up, darker than smoke, threatening to consume you both. Maybe it was her smile. It was surreal. Her smile told you you'd be all right, she'd protect you, love you.

You knew she hid behind that smile.

Maybe it was her body. The way her hand fit into yours, the way you had to lean down to kiss her, the way your bare chest felt under her fingers. You love the way she felt in your arms, like a perfect fit. The way she'd play with your hands when they rested on her stomach or tucked her head in the juncture between your shoulder and your neck, like she belonged there. The way she would move her neck when you kissed it, tilting her head back. You loved the way she held you, in her arms, like she'd never let you go.

It was the small things, like how she'd smooth your hair away from your face and held it in her hand, running her thumb along your cheek. It was the way she blushed when you looked at her for too long. It was the way you'd poke her sides and she would giggle, you reveled in her laugh. When you looked at her the world vanished.

Maybe it was that.

You loved the way she fought for what she cared about, like a warrior. You wanted to take her in your arms, protect her from the carnage that was your life. She wouldn't let you. You were honored, to be someone she believed worthy of her protection. She loved brighter than the sun. Somehow, you were able to bask in it.

You loved her when she was angry, whether the anger was directed at you or someone else. fire burned in her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. Blue pools would gitter with malice. When she got mad it made you relax because maybe, she was bad as you.

..

You looked at the empty bed beside you. You could still feel her on you skin; could still smell her scent on your pillows, on your clothes. She smelled like nature, it was better than intoxicating.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" She had asked one day, sticking her head out of the bathroom, her bare shoulders beautifully inviting. You looked at her, surprised that she thought that there was a chance you were going to say no.

"Take your pick darling, you look even more gorgeous with it on the floor,"

She looked down at herself and blushed, even though she knows you've seen it all before.

You don't lie.

You give her her favorite, a brown Henley, you happened to be wearing it. You didn't miss the way her eyes roam across your body.

"Like way you see darling?" Teasing her was always appealing. You walked over to the bathroom door that she hides behind and hand it to her, planting a kiss on the palm that is outstretched. She smiles and disappears behind the door, closing it before you could go in.

"You're an idiot," she said, not bothering to hide the teasing in her voice as well. There was a pause and some shuffling as she finished.

"Come here," you say as she walks out, more than content she does so without hesitation. You watch her as she does. Your shirt reached her knees and hangs off one shoulder. Her legs were in view and she was barefoot, her messy brown hair in a bun.

The minute she stepped in front front of you, you pulled her in your lap and kissed her. You love when you kissed her. Her lips would move with yours, a dance you never grew tired of. You hands would go around her waist, and hers tangled in the hairs near your neck, playing with them, the way you like it. Somehow, your back is on the bed. All you feel is her. Her body pressed up against yours, her hair, having fallen out of its bun, tickling your cheek and her legs around your waist.

You look up at her. She's smiling. Her blue eyes twinkling. Her finger tracing a line down your chest. She's on her back as you kiss her again.

"I have work," she said after what felt like the shortest amount of time, pulling away from your lips with a smile. You want nothing more than to kiss her again. She put a finger to your lips.

"I love you"

You smile.

..

You drive past the bar and debate whether to go in. The rational part of you said no, you didn't need that. YOu walk in anyways, like the idiot you are, you hope that no one sees you, that you could just sit and be ignored as you drink the dry martini that you don't even like.

Because the bar is crowded, you don't hear him until he calls your name,

"Dude,"

You turn to look at him.

"What do you want?"

"Woah, somebody's still not over it."

You say nothing.

"She's happy. Just so you know. She's met someone, finishing school, she already has job offers piling up."

The comment brings you mixed emotions. Hurt. She calls Josh, not you. Jealousy. You hope that her new boyfriend would go die in a hole. Joy, because she's getting all she wants in life. Sadness because you're not there with to her, sitting in the audience as she accepts her diploma or to welcome her home after an interview with a cup of tea and a massage. You're mad that she left you to become better than she ever was with you.

You're mad at her for breaking your heart.

..

She would have liked the tomb. it was simple, elegant. Elijah watches you as you sit, staring unseeingly at the numbers engraved in grey.

 _1996 -2024_

You were invited to the funeral. You didn't go. Elijah drove you here and says nothing as you place a single red rose in the grass.


	5. Yes

**In the wake of the tragedy that has occured this past episode, I needed to write something that made me feel better on the inside. I hope it make all you kolvina shippers feel better too**

* * *

"Davina Claire means the world to me. Kol Mikaelson, not so much. I'm glad she decided to combine their last names to make because Davina Claire-Mikaelson sounds a lot better Davina Mikaelson. Shut up Kol, you know it. As I was saying, as much as I don't particularly care for said Mikaelson, my best friend sure does. I'm honored to have been there watching Kol turn form a cheeky little shit to a cheeky little shit to everyone, but Davina and laugh along the way as he faced rejection after rejection. But one day she finally said yes. It's been a beautiful journey from our college selves to now and I wish that their journey will last as long as the both of them do. To my best friend and her annoying now-husband."

The champagne and wine glasses rose into the air in unison. The chandelier hanging from the roof bathed the room in a brilliant gold. The room was bursting with white and gold. Merriment hung in the air in celebration of an unlikely bride and groom. Josh had to admire how calm the new couple looked. She sat at the singular rectangular table at the head of the dance floor, leaning into Kol's side as the speeches, toasts and slide shows were presented. Nobody could tell that three hours ago, both she and Kol were a mess

"Sweetie, calm down,"

"Caroline, I am twenty-six, not seven,"

"Sorry," the youngest of the three blondes apologized.

"No I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense"

"You'll be fine," "Hmmm" she worried,

"We have presents," Cami offered, grabbing Davina's attention,

"What?"

"Traditional," Hayley interrupted, "The something borrowed thing"

"Yup," Elena chimed. She and her sister were not part of the bridal party, but Davina had requested for them to be here anyways,

"A veil." Rebekah began, she held up a hand at Davina's protest, "I know you didn't want one, but it's been in the family for years and it's yours to borrow. Every Mikaelson woman for the past two centuries had worn it. Including my brother's wives, so here," she slid it into the elaborate hairstyle that Davina was wearing.

"And here," Davina opened the box that Bonnie had handed her to see a necklace that matched the one that hung on the neck of every woman from Mystic Falls.

Bonnie winked, "Honorary member of the mystic falls gang,"

"Don't know whether that's an honor" Davina chuckled

"You're borrowing my shoes," Katherine quipped, and Davina understood that was her something borrowed, "a penny's already in them" Elena nudged her older sister but Davina just smiled.

"Your eyes are already blue, so we kind of gave up on that"

"Wow, guys." Davina said, slightly sarcastic but mostly touched.

0.0.0

"What is she leaves me?"

The groomsmen all smiled, amused at Kol's unnecessary worries.

"She won't brother," Elijah, ever the comforter, consoled,

"How do you know Elijah?" Kol demanded, lifting the glass of bourbon to his lips and taking a big gulp,

"I never thought I would say this but," Damon plucked the glass out the groom's hand and placed it and the bottle out of sight, "that enough bourbon for you. Don't want to make a mess on the bride. Then she might actually leave you."

Klaus cracked a smile, but both Stefan and Elijah threw harsh glares at their respective brother. "Why did I ever ask you to be groomsman?"

"You didn't I just crashed the party," Kol groaned and plopped in a seat,

"Damon do stop antagonizing our brother before I tear out to liver," Klaus threatened.

Damon scoffed, "I'd like to see you try,"

Klaus's eyebrows raised in a challenge and the normally smooth, calm and collected Kol began to wear a hole through the carpet.

Stefan, sensing the confrontation between the two men brewing slung an arm around his brother, "let's go take our seats," he commanded, giving Damon no time to argue, almost forcefully dragging him out of the room.

Nobody ever imagined Kol Mikaelson to be the type of person to settle down, but he had surprised them all. Josh had watched Davina, walk around half in shock and half amazed and touched at her boyfriend's proposal. The ring was beautiful. The band was two thin pieces of metal entwined in a double helix, the stone a simple diamond flanked by two white fowlers on either side. That day she had not been able to take her hands off it. She was continually touching it, moving it around her fingers, fiddling with the gem and using her thumb to feel it, almost as if it would disappear without her touch.

Of course Josh had known about it. The Mikaelsons came from old family and old money, deeply engrained in tradition. As much as Kol wanted to separate himself from his family name and as modern as the Mikaelsons were now, those basic principles had been ingrained into his ideals. He had come to Marcel and shown him the ring. It helped that Josh was conveniently in the room at the time and had aided Kol in his endeavor.

0.0.0

"Where are we going?" Josh asked, pretending to be confused,

"I don't know," Davina said, walking towards Josh, rose in hand as she saw him approach the compound gates.

They had both flown in, unbeknownst to her, after the rest of the family and friends to help Kol propose. The couple lived close to the rest of the Mikaelsons in Virginia. Davina had accepted the invitation to move in with her boyfriend while Josh, Cami and the others decided to stay in parts of Louisiana. Kol, unlike his siblings, went for a dramatic flair. He had heard from marcel that Klaus had proposed to his blonde girlfriend while they were cooking in their kitchen. Elijah had gotten proposed to by his girlfriend and Rebekah was still single. Josh raised an eyebrow at the woman who only shrugged.

"My idiot boyfriend vanished in the morning with only a note and a gift card saying to go to the spa for a girl's day with my friends and wait for you afterwards."

Josh understood his cue, "shall we go visit marcel?" Davina seemed to consider the idea before finally agreeing. They walked along the crowded sidewalk, Davina pointing out to Josh the place she grew up. She showed him the coffee shops she used to hang out at and told him about the things she used to do as a high schooler. As she stopped to talk to a street vendor that she recognized, he shot a quick text to Marcel. They arrived ten minutes later, only to have the door be locked and little note taped to it.

"Marcel loves you almost as much as I do. We make magic everywhere we go, especially here." she read aloud,

"What?"

Josh just shrugged, "I don't know. Kol apparently wants you to be somewhere, you going to go?" Josh wasn't sure what she was going to do, but he was supposed to report back on her decision.

"I don't even know where this is," she paused, thinking for a moment, "it's a hunch"

An hour later they were pulling up to the door of Davina's family cabin. The door was unlocked. She hesitantly went in. Josh knew what she would find, a ring of white roses with a silver platter with another note.

 _You can make magic everywhere, but the kitchen. That's okay, I can cook enough for the both of us, so can this restaurant_

0.0.0

"The food here was actually pretty good" Davina commented, as they walked into the high end restaurant Kol had taken Davina for their first date. By the time they got back into the city it was night. When it was their turn, the waiter looked at them from behind the podium,

"Reservation?"

"Totally," The waiter's eyes lit up with understanding. Casual code words and money were a blessing, the waiter led them to a table, it looked no different from the other ones, but according to Kol, it was the table that they sat at. It was set for two, the only thing out of place was the note attached to the single candle that was burning in the center,

"You are my home and I hope the compound and I can be yours."

0.0.0

"Wait," Josh yelped, grabbing her wrist before she turned the corner to the Mikaelson compound. He quickly wrapped a blindfold around her eyes and slowly but surely guided her into the middle of the compound courtyard. Davina wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared. Josh had let go of her and silently moved away.

"You can take it off sweetheart," Kol's voice came from somewhere in front of her. She did as he asked, removing the covering. Kol was in front of her. They stood in a circle of her friends and family, even her mother, whom she hadn't spoken to in fifteen years. His brothers and sisters were there too, and most of their friends from Virginia. He walked up to her, standing in front of her, not quite touching her. No one made a sound. Expect the slight gasp that left her lips when Kol slid down on a knee

"When I first met you, I was dating someone else. She's here, we are now best friends and she's dating some other guy almost as crazy as me" everyone chuckled, "and you are my girlfriend. Everyone here can agree I am an asshole. I'm selfish, I'm dangerous, I'm someone who doesn't deserve someone as bright, as powerful, good and beautiful as you. You said yes to my offer for a date, you said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend, and you said yes when I asked you if you loved me." Davina wasn't bothering to conceal the happy tears that welled up in her eyes "Will you say yes when I ask if I can wake up beside you every morning to give you a kiss before work or to let me cook for you every night when you come home. Will you say yes when I ask you to make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" The room burst out into cheers as she nodded her head, not trusting her voice. Kol smiled and slid the ring on her finger. I was slightly too loose, but it stayed on.

"We can always get that fixed, darling," he whispered to her as he leaned down to kiss her. The cheering got louder and they separated to hugs and messages of congrats.

0.0.

The guests watched as the couple danced. It was well known that was something they both enjoyed doing. They laughed and clapped along to the music as Kol picked up his petite wife and swung her in the air. Both of them were laughing and looking completely in love. Davina was smiling even more as she mingled minutes later, saying things to people that were lost over the chatter and laughing with them as Kol watched her, content, even when Josh slid in the seat to his left that his brother had vacated to use the restroom.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Kol hummed in agreement, looking content to just stare at his new wife for the rest of his life.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
